Dirty Evidence
by nikitabella
Summary: AU/AH Percy wasn't one for rules. But sometimes they were needed. Like in cases when four guys lived in one apartment for example. You definitely need some rules if you don't want to live in a pigsty. Then what the heck was this doing in the vase in the hallway? OR the story of why you shouldn't leave evidence when you want to hide something! Including Nico and Leo! One-shot!


**Shout out for everyone who gets the **_**Grey's anatomy**_** reference! **

_Dirty Evidence_

Percy wasn't one for rules. But sometimes they were needed. Like in cases when four guys lived in one apartment for example. You definitely need some rules if you don't want to live in a pigsty.

For example, they took turns doing the laundry every Saturday, cleaning the dishes after the meals, when was time for vacuuming…that sort of stuff. He vaguely remembered something about not leaving food in the rooms because of ants and cockroaches and a one to keep their...private stuff in their own rooms which of course meant that their rooms were totally off limits for the others. Then what the heck was this doing in the vase in the hallway?

Percy hadn't even noticed the vase before. And that was saying something since they moved in four months ago. It was big, with complicated ornaments and filled with some sort of dried flowers. And even though that was unusual (come on, who puts dead flowers in a vase, without water?), the thing he had spotted in there _among_ the flowers was even weirder.

The bell rang, pulling him out of his train of thoughts. With one last glance at the vase, he went to open the door.

''Hi Seaweed brain.'' His girlfriend greeted clearly in a good mood before walking towards him and planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

''Hi Wise girl, come in.'' he answered almost immediately, moving away to let her in. ''I didn't expect you so early.''

''It's half past ten Percy, how late do you want me to come? Besides, we're invited at your mum's place for lunch so we have to start wrapping that present for her you were talking about.'' Annabeth reasoned and he nodded.

They started walking towards the living room when…

''Perseus, what the hell is that?!''

Percy visibly flinched. The tone that was meant for the times when he really messed up, combined with his full name…not a good sign at all.

He turned to see her pointing to the vase. Damn, he should have hid them before answering the door.

''Uh, those are girl panties…as far as I can see. Haven't touched them though.'' He shrugged a little, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

''I can see what it is but what's a girl's lingerie doing in the vase? Whose are they anyway?'' she asked, narrowing her stormy gray eyes at him.

''How should I know, I didn't put them in there!'' he defended. ''They're definitely not yours, I would have remembered them so don't use that look on me. I'm guilty on this one.''

Annabeth eyed him for a few seconds but her expression softened a little. She knew how bad a liar he was.

''I wonder who lost his clothes?'' she suddenly asked, not sounding angry anymore.

Percy shrugged again, tugging her away from the offending object and towards the living room again.

''And you are going to leave them there?'' she turned to him incredulously.

''What am I supposed to do with them?'' he turned his big sea-green eyes towards her in disbelief.

''Well, you can leave them in some of the other's rooms. Really, this isn't supposed to be there. It's okay to see a dirty sock on the couch but pants…come on. That's a new low even for a guys' place.'' She sighed, plopping on the couch, still trying to reason with her stubborn boyfriend.

''No way. They probably belong to some of Nico's one night stands…well, the female part of them. Gay or not, I doubt that any man will wear something like this… why don't you remove them when you're so keen on doing it?''

''Ew, do you know where those might have been?'' she exclaimed with wrinkled nose and Percy laughed.

He leaned towards her as they were both seated on the couch and pressed his lips to her neck, catching her off guard. He chuckled again, hearing her make a sharp intake.

''I have an idea where they might have been.'' He said lowly, his hands trailing down her arm and on her waist before slowly continuing lower.

''Percy…the present…we have to wrap it up…'' Annabeth managed out, trying to suppress gasps while her boyfriend nibbled lightly at her soft spot on her neck.

''It can wait.'' He whispered in her ear and that was it for her.

She was a goner.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Jason and Nico came back from their lections, chatting lightly.<p>

''Can you believe the nerve of that guy?!'' Jason was just saying as the door opened and then closed.

''Some are stupid, other's are idiots…and then there's Dylan.'' Nico sighed.

Percy grinned deviously. It was time for his plan to be put in action. He left his mug on the kitchen counter and went to cop-mode (stern look, crossed arms, leaning casually on the counter), patiently waiting for his two roommates to finally enter.

''Oh hey Perce, what's up?'' the blond guy went in first, looking slightly confused by Percy's attitude. Nico followed suit, cocking a brow up in disbelief.

''Had you been having CSI movie marathon again? Dude…''

''Nope, I haven't. It's more serious than that.'' He said casually, making the other two boys sent each other a questioning look.

''Then what's up with you?''

''I found something today. Something that doesn't belong here.'' He was having way too much fun with this. ''The real question is, who is the owner of the object.''

''And the object is…?'' Jason trailed off expectantly.

Rather than telling them, Percy just pointed to their small note board where he had pinned the panties after he got back from his mother's birthday lunch.

''What the…'' Nico said followed shortly by Jason's ''Ah shit.''

''So, whose are those?'' Percy asked casually, sipping from his coffee mug, having already quit the playing.

''Well, not mine.'' Nico raised his hands in defense, turning around and making his way towards the fridge. ''Maybe Leo's, I don't know.''

''Jason, what do you think?'' Percy turned to his other friend.

The blond guy didn't answer which earned both of his friends' attention.

''Oh god, they are yours!''

''You didn't tell us you finally get laid? That hurts man.''

Jason didn't turn towards them. He cleared his throat, his eyes never leaving the lacy piece of lingerie pinned to the board. He cursed silently yet again, trying to think of an explanation.

''They were a present. For…Thalia, yeah, I was wondering what to get for her birthday and decided on this. It must have fallen out of the bag.'' He quickly explained, snatching the piece of material from the board and stuffing it deep in his pocket.

''You shop for lingerie…for your own sister?'' Nico dubiously, eyeing the blond carefully.

''Yeah, so?'' he finally turned to face them, the last trace of a blush covering disappearing from his face.

''Nothing I just…I've never shopped these kinds of stuff with Bianca, let alone _for_ her. I just didn't expect it from you that's all.'' the other guy shrugged.

Percy still looked unconvinced. Maybe Annabeth was really rubbing off on him with all the suspicion and deduction but he noticed that Jason was nervous.

''Huh, so you're still out there looking for a girl then?''

''Yep, totally.'' He nodded a little too quickly before making a beeline for his room, leaving Nico and Percy alone.

''I don't believe him. You?''

''Not in the slightest, no.''

* * *

><p>''Guys, what should it be today, Chinese or Pizza?'' Leo shouted from the kitchen to the others later that evening.<p>

''Pizza!'' Nico and Percy answered simultaneously.

''And Jason?''

''I'll ask him!'' Nico sighed, standing up from his place in front of the TV and going towards Jason's room.

He was about to knock when he noticed the door was opened. He didn't get the chance to do anything because Jason's voice cut the silence.

''Oh, I found them alright. Or rather, Percy found them. In the vase in the hallway of all places!''

Pause. Nico realized he was probably talking on the phone.

''Okay, I admit it's kinda my fault. But I'm going to make up for it.''

Another pause. And then…

''Hm, okay. I have an idea about the place then.''

…

''No chance, it's gonna be a surprise.''

…laughter…

''Whatever you say. See you there.''

And with that he ended the call. Nico smiled to himself at the other side of the door. Single. Ha! Bulshit. The real question was for how long was this going without them noticing?

Nico silently stepped away from the door and quickly headed for the kitchen. He had to talk with Percy and Leo. Now.

* * *

><p>Percy really hated getting up before ten. Especially on Saturdays. But here he was at…god, he couldn't even believe it… 7.12 a.m. drinking a cup of much needed coffee while waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. They were going to fly over to San Francisco to visit her father for a few days since New York University had a one-week break from Monday on. Percy still couldn't get why they had to take such an early flight since they had all the time in the world but when it came to punctuality and plans Annabeth wasn't a person one would want to argue with.<p>

He was about to fall asleep while sitting at the table when a quiet curse reached him. He quickly stood up and went towards the sound, coming from the hallway.

''Shit, it's your entire fault you know.'' A girl exclaimed a little frustrated while fiddling with the zipper of her leather jacket.

Jason was standing in front of her, grinning mischievously at her, wearing only a gray pair of sweatpants. He laughed a little at her scrunched eyebrows and pushed her chopy chocolate brown hair out of her jacket, resting both of his hands on her neck.

''I didn't hear you complain last night.'' He said right before kissing her.

'She isn't complaining now either.' Percy thought, watching the couple that had still not notice him hiding behind the corner.

''Hmm…stop Jason, I have to go.'' She mumbled on his lips, unable to hide her smile. Her hands were at his wrists in a very weak attempt to pull him away from her. It was obvious that she was reluctant to leave. ''The interview is important to me, please.''

Jason didn't let go and they stood locked at the lips for a few seconds before he finally sighed, his eyes slipping to circle her waist.

''I know you'll do great Pipes.'' He smiled down at her.

''Thanks. See you after that?'' she asked, raising her head a little to be able to look up in his eyes.

''Do you even have to ask?!'' Jason chuckled again.

She rolled her strange multicolored eyes before giving him one last peck on the lips and quickly slipping out of the door before he could stop her. He stood there grinning like a fool until Percy couldn't take it any longer.

''A gift for Thalia, eh? Sure thing bro.''

**A little pointless probably but I had to do it, the idea just kinda pop in my mind and after a quick talk with my personal story consultant (IniTiniNini, thank her if you liked this) I decided to write it down. Reviews are very welcomed! **


End file.
